


An Unexpected Christmas Vacation

by babyish14 (tinkerbell14)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbell14/pseuds/babyish14
Summary: Iris West-Allen finds herself frustrated in the holiday season. Barry Allen, always there to support his wife, plans an unexpected and unique Christmas vacation.In this story, Iris and Barry have been married for about 10 years; living in their new house in Central City. The twins are already born and are four years old.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cecile Horton/Joe West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	An Unexpected Christmas Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CPflashFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPflashFan/gifts).



> Note: Happy Holidays, CPFlashFan! I hope you like your gift! This story is a part of a series of Christmas fics for WestAllen Secret Santa over the years! 
> 
> This story follows a few years after a Home For the Holidays! Found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181491

Iris West-Allen stood in her bedroom with tape along her arm and a pair of scissors in her hand. The matriarch of the West-Allen family had spent the afternoon wrapping gifts for Christmas.

During her teenage years, Iris spent the holidays wrapping gifts at the local mall. Since then, Iris was the queen of the perfectly wrapped gift. It was normally the easiest task of the holiday season; however, this year was proving to be quite difficult.

“You gifts are really trying to defy me this year.” The gift on the desk looked misshapen and nothing like the usual Iris West standard of gift-wrapping. She ripped the paper off the gift and threw it across the room.

Iris took a deep breath and placed her head in her hands. “Not now,” Iris mumbled from behind her hands as she heard the sound from her phone. Her hand raised from her head to look at the message that currently required her attention.

Allegra: Got a tip on the current story. Do you have time to go over it?

Iris was happy that there was a tip on the story. It had been weeks since they had started investigating and the trail had gone cold. She was to the point of bringing in Ralph or closing the story completely. The boss reporter looked at the time and date on the wall. It was 7 pm on December 23rd.

It was barely two days before Christmas, and she had no gifts wrapped; and a few gifts were still missing. Iris wouldn’t normally fret about gift-wrapping, but one glance at all the used wrapping paper on the floor and you would understand her anxiety.

Iris: Sure girl! Send over the tips to my email.

Allegra: Will do.

As Iris waited for the email, she returned to wrapping one of the gifts. When she heard the email tone emitted from her laptop, Iris smiled. It appeared as if one thing was working out for today. The half-wrapped gift now laid temporarily abandoned didn’t look too bad itself.

Iris clicked open the file and her smile disappeared. There was only one piece of new information. The witness that they needed was found dead. The story they wished to develop was dead now too.

As Iris went to retrieve her phone, she saw a notification from Amazon shipping pop up on the laptop. The notification read: “Package delayed. New delivery expected Dec.27th.”

“Great,” Iris mumbled sarcastically as she closed her laptop with a thud. The phone rang as expected with Allegra’s caller ID appearing on the screen.

“Hi, Iris. I’m –”

“It’s fine, Allegra. We tried.”

“Maybe we can dig into a bit more tomorrow. Susan and I were thinking…”

“No, no. It’s late. Make sure everyone heads home and tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I appreciate everything all of you do. Tell Susan thanks as well and I’ll see you both after the holiday.”

Susan was one of the newest reporters that had been added to the Citizen. The newspaper had grown heavily over the past few years. The Central City Citizen now had over 50 employees and moved to a larger office. The newspaper had been named as one of the top 10 growing publications to look out for in the coming year. It was the highlight of Iris’s year, but also came with the mounting pressure of living up to the expectation and hype surrounding the Citizen.

Allegra sensing the disappointment in Iris’s voice didn’t argue. It had taken a few years, but Allegra began to have a better understanding of Iris and also began to shape herself into a true reporter.

“I will. Happy Holidays, Iris.”

“Happy Holidays, Allegra.”

Iris placed the phone down on the desk and took notice of the half-wrapped gift. She felt like it was taunting her to finish it.

At her frustration, she left the bedroom and headed to the upstairs lounge of the house. It appeared as if the weather wasn’t even cooperating with the holiday, either. It was bright and sunny outside with little to no chance of snow.

Iris loved a white Christmas and the sight of this warm weather was quite disappointing. It was quickly shaping up to be one of those Christmases in which nothing was planning out as expected.

“Iris?” A small voice rang out from behind where Iris sat on the window seat.

Iris smiled. The sweet voice of her little sister could cure a thousand problems. Iris turned away from the window. 

“Yes, Jenna?” 

Jenna stood before her big sister with a game of Candy Lane in her hands. “Can we play?” 

“Of course, we can love.” Iris moved off the window seat and onto the floor. She patted the seat next to her for Jenna to join. 

Jenna happily ran over and sat on the ground. The youngest West child opened the box and carefully laid out the pieces and set up the board. 

Iris watched as her baby sister set up her favorite game; especially this time of year. There were times she couldn’t believe that Jenna was eight and her twins were four. Time seemed to be flying and she was determined to enjoy every minute of it. 

Iris and Jenna had made it to the end of the game when Barry made it upstairs. 

“I won!” Jenna exclaimed! 

Iris made a mock frown. “Aww! Well, there’s next time.” 

Jenna giggled. “Yeah right, Iris. I always win.” 

Barry laughed. “West girls are always competitive.” 

Iris looked up at her husband and joined in on the laughing. It was honestly the thing she needed right now. 

“Yes, we are.” Iris motioned for Jenna to start packing up the game. “I’m going to assume you’ve come to tell us dinner is ready.” 

Barry leaned down on the ground and started helping his sister-in-law pack up the game. “Yes, it is.” 

He looked up at Jenna. “Sweetheart, why don’t you get washed up for dinner? Iris and I will finish up here.” 

Jenna handed the pieces to Barry and headed towards the stairs. As she bounded down the stairs, she yelled out: “I’ll help the twins get ready too.”

Iris smiled. “Sounds great, sweetie. Be careful.” 

Barry picked up the game and placed it on the side. “She takes being an aunt very seriously.” 

Iris laughed. “That she does.” 

Barry watched as Iris rose from the floor and glanced out the window. He noticed as her joyful expression dropped. He knew how much Iris looked forward to snow on Christmas. 

He rose from his own position on the ground and started caressing Iris’s back. “We’ve got two more days. Hopefully, we’ll get some snow by then.” 

“Yeah.” Iris managed to mumble as tears began to track across her face. She attempted to shield her face away from Barry, but she knew the effort was worthless. Barry always knew when something was wrong, even when they were far apart. It was the connection the two held between each other since youth. 

Barry turned her face towards him. This was more to this than snow. “Talk to me.” 

Iris feigned a weak smile. “It’s stupid. Don’t worry about it.” 

“If it’s making you cry, it’s not stupid, Iris.” 

Iris leaned into her husband’s shoulder. “It’s just…you know I like things to be perfect for Christmas.” 

Barry continued to place caresses down her back. “It will be perfect, Iris.” 

She looked up at him. “I don’t even have gifts wrapped yet. And you know..” 

He interrupted. “I can do that.” When she didn’t say anything, he continued on. “I may not do as well as you, but I can do it.” 

At the mention of her gift-wrapping skills, she continued to break down. “That’s the thing, I can’t seem to get it right this year. And to top it off, I don’t have all of your gifts.” 

Barry continued to listen and used his thumb to brush away some tears. It was clear she was more frustrated than she was letting on. This release of emotions was a long time coming. 

Barry responded in some attempt of comfort. He knew this was beyond Christmas, but he didn’t want to push. “It’s only Christmas. The kids will appreciate anything we give them.” 

The tears had begun to slow down. The warmth of being in Barry’s embrace was always the best source of comfort. “It’s not just Christmas. People have grown to expect so much from me. I just don’t know if I can do it all.” 

It was at this moment that Barry pulled her into a kiss. “This kiss is to remind you that I’ll always be here beside you, the same as you are with me.” 

He kissed her again. “This one is to remind you that you, Iris West-Allen, are capable of anything that is thrown your way. You will always find a solution.” 

Iris couldn’t help but smile. They had been married for over five years and she didn’t tire of hearing him call her by that name. “I love it when you call me that.” 

Barry grinned. “I love hearing it.”

The parents suddenly heard a thrust from downstairs and padded feet headed towards the kitchen. 

Barry pulled her back into his chest. “I think it’s time you go get washed up for dinner.” 

Iris managed at a laugh. “I guess it is my turn now.” 

Barry placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Iris turned towards their bedroom. “Don’t wait for me.”

Barry gave her a smile. “Take your time. Dinner will be there.” 

Barry headed down the stairs as Iris closed the bedroom door. He realized when she needed a little alone time. She strived so much to make life perfect for their family, and he hated it when it caused her this much stress. He wished she knew that her just being here was perfect enough. 

Iris needed a break before Christmas and he was about to find a way to get her one. 

Part 2 will be coming very soon! Hope you enjoyed Part 1! 

Here’s a sneak preview: 

Iris still remembered the Christmas in which Barry showed her the house. She remembered imagining the large Christmas tree that struggled to fit in the loft, sitting in front of the living room window. 

As Iris headed down the stairs, she glanced at the Christmas tree that sat in the living room just as she had imagined. …

Iris’s focus shifted from the tree to the lack of lights and people downstairs. 

‘Where was everybody?’ Iris thought to herself. 

She turned the corner to find a trail of candles and rose petals along the floor. 

“Hello, Iris.”


End file.
